


Billion Dollar Night

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Billion Dollar Desires [1]
Category: WWE Smackdown Live, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Looking up at Shane, A.J. grinned. “It was one of the best nights of my life.” “I'd like to make it even better, if you'll let me.” Shane didn't bat an eyelash as the statement left him...“Tell me, A.J., just what it will take to make tonight phenomenal for you.”





	Billion Dollar Night

 

A.J. stood in front of the door to Shane's suite, stomach twisting as he raised his hand again to knock. What was he doing here, standing outside the Commissioner’s hotel room? All it had taken was that smirk from Shane and his temper was flaring. He couldn't understand it, why was _Shane_ the only one to do this to him? The last time had been Jericho and that hadn't ended well at all. Sighing, A.J. pressed his hand flat against the door, letting his fingers slide down the cool wood. “I shouldn't even be here.” He whispered to the door. A shiver of want sliding down his spine and spread across back as Shane's words haunted him. He should have just said no, should have just ignored Shane's challenge but he couldn't.

They were getting ready for Wrestlmania earlier that day when Shane had approached him. It wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting him to, just not with the proposal he'd set down before A.J.

_“Let's make a wager, Mr. Styles. If you win, I will gladly fuck you anytime, anywhere, anyway you want.”_

_“And, uh, if you win?”_

_“I get to fuck you where I want, how I want, for as long as I want. You say you're The Phenomenal One, then show me just how phenomenal you are.”_

A.J. hadn't been able to resist the challenge, going all out in the ring with Shane. It had been a brutal match, both of them holding nothing back. He'd wanted to win, if for no other reason than to finally earn Shane and Danial's respect. That and the fact that Shane had laid out that  _fucking proposal_ as if it were nothing! As if A.J. would be able to resist that voice in his ear saying those words. As if...

“I thought I was supposed to be coming to you.”

A.J.'s head jerked up at the sound of Shane's voice. He was surprised to find him standing there, dressed in a pair of loose fitting lounge pants and a t-shirt. “Yeah, well, your ass was taking to fucking long.” He muttered as he walked into the room, brushing past Shane on shaky legs.  _God, what am I doing here?_ He asked himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. This was his boss, the  _Commissioner_ of Smackdown Live and he was standing in his suite wanting Shane to fuck him. Taking a deep breath A.J. turned to the silent man behind him, a frown curving his lips down. “Shane?”

“I'm glad you won, it was a hell of a fight.” Shane said softly. He wouldn't let this man know just how badly he affected him. He had been a married man, was the father of two boys, he shouldn't want A.J. like this but he did...badly. “How are you feeling? Want a drink or something to eat?” He moved towards the small kitchen, needing something to occupy his hands. He glanced up to find A.J. watching him, confusion in his bright blue eyes.

“What is this, you backing out on me McMahon?” A.J. glared at Shane, his discomfort making him defensive. Why was Shane being so nice all of a sudden, was there an ulterior motive? What type of game was Shane playing with him?

Shane chuckled as he poured two drinks. “Stop being so damn suspicious. I've never gone back on my word and I'm not going to start now.” He set a tumbler down on the bar and stepped back. “Some of the finest brandy in the city. Not a huge fan but I understand you are.”

A.J. blinked at Shane, surprised he'd know something so personal. “How, uh, h-how do you know that?” He picked up the tumbler, staring down into the smooth, amber liquid. He could smell the maple scent the alcohol was giving off and grinned. “Finest in the city, huh? Well, we'll see about that I guess.” Giving Shane a grin, he turned and walked over towards the sitting area. “So, how ya' feelin', didn't kick ya' ass to bad, did I?”

Shane chuckled as he watched A.J. moving around the suite. “Well, I'll admit to being a little sore but other than that I feel pretty good.” Pushing away from the counter, he moved around the bar and leaned against one of the stools. “How bout you, doing good?”

A.J. laughed, a light sound that echoed off of the walls. “Hell yeah I'm good! I got to kick your ass on live television in one of the biggest pay per views ever!” Looking up at Shane from beneath his lashes, A.J. grinned. “It was one of the best nights of my life.”

“I'd like to make it even better, if you'll let me.” Shane didn't bat an eyelash as the statement left him. Surprised at his own boldness, he moved away from the bar. “Tell me, A.J., just what it will take to make tonight  _phenomenal_ for you.”

A.J. felt the heat start low in his stomach, fighting back the desire to just get right down to business. He was curious as to where this would lead with Shane. He could tell Shane was nervous, could see it in his eyes but his voice and movements showed nothing but confidence. “If you keep your word...” This shouldn't be so difficult, he's done it before but for some damn reason it  _felt_ different. “I mean, how do you usually do this?”

“I don't.” Shane said softly. He was now standing behind the couch separating him from A.J. “I've never, uh, really it's just been...” He broke off in frustration, frowning as he struggled to get the right words out.

“I'll be the first man you've ever had sex with.” Tone flat, A.J. set the tumbler down on the table and stepped back. “You know what Shane, thanks but no thanks. I'm not an experiment or toy that you can use to ease your god damn bi-curious desires. I think I'll just call it a night and see you at the airport for check-in.” A.J. turned and headed towards the door. He shouldn't feel disappointed but he did, he had hoped Shane would be different. He'd seemed so refined and it had turned A.J. on to think about seeing him in any way other than put together. He hadn't realized he was standing in front of the door until he felt Shane's breath on his neck. Freezing at the soft gusts of air, A.J. gripped the door handle, stomach twisting with nervous anticipation.

“I don't remember saying you could leave, now did I,  _Mr. Styles_ ? We had a bet, a verbal agreement if you will, and if I remember correctly I said I would...” Shane took a deep breath, stomach churning with excitement. “I said I was going to fuck you anywhere, anyway, anytime you want. Are you leaving before you get what you agreed to?” He should let him go. He should open the door and let A.J. go back to his own room. But he couldn't, he needed to find out why it was  _this_ man to make him feel this way. Why was it this man that twisted him in knots until he could think of no one else? He needed to find out how to curb this desire for the man in front of him but couldn't bring himself to do it. He  _enjoyed_ the banter between them and tonight's fight had only made things worse. “Because let me tell you, I want to do that and so much more.” Shane wasn't sure where the courage came from, this was so far from his normal routine but the fact that A.J. hadn't left helped. “Tell me, Mr. Styles, what is it you  _really_ want from me?”

A.J. shivered at the words, struggling to control his response. “You're asking a very dangerous question there, Shane'O.” He couldn't afford a misstep here, if things with Shane didn't turn out as he hoped then his career would be over. Looking at Shane over his shoulder, he tried to read his expression. “Why are you being so fucking nice to me? Neither you nor Danial can stand my ass.”

“That's not true, I rather like your ass. I find it occupies my thoughts on a large number of occasions.” Shane said softly. He ran a hand over A.J.'s back, sliding it down over the fabric of his shirt. “And I'm not being nice to you. This is how I am in my down time, no business while I relax.” Stepping back, Shane felt his hand curl tight, trying to hold in the warmth from A.J.'s back. “Anyway, you're ready to go now so...”

A.J. paused as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do. He was already turned on from Shane's earlier statement but then he touched him. A warm hand rubbing across his back and he'd wanted to strip naked and tell Shane to fuck him right then. “This isn't a game for you? You didn't, uh, intentionally make that offer?”

“I want you, I'm old enough to admit that much and I know you want me, its obvious but I don't want you if you aren't sure you want to stay. This is your choice, A.J. As much as I would like you to stay I will not force you.” Shane turned and headed down the hallway to the bedrooms. “If you want to join me, I'll be in the master suite, last door at the end of the hall. Or if you want to stay the night there are two other rooms you can use. The first room is usually for staff, second for guests.” Shane turned and headed down the hallway, reaching for the doorknob to his room with a shaky hand. If A.J. stayed he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands to himself but if he left, Shane knew he'd follow him. Sighing in frustration, Shane stepped into his room and undressed. He listened for the sound of the other doors in the suite but all was silent. Shaking his head, he pulled the covers back on the large four poster bed and climbed onto the mattress. Before climbing under the sheets, he was surprised to hear the sound of A.J.'s voice from the doorway.

“And if I want you to fuck me, what then? Will you do that or...” A.J. couldn't hide the fact that he was nervous. What if this one night with Shane was better than he was expecting? What if he gets hooked and can't let him go when asked to?

“Tell me what you want and I swear I'll do my best to give it to you.” Shane sat up under the covers, raising his left leg to hide his erection. He could feel his face flooding with heat at the knowing look from A.J. “Are you going to come in or sleep in one of the guest rooms?”

A.J. glanced at the closed doors, frowning with indecision. Again, if he fucks Shane and things go to shit then he could be out of a job. But if they do this and it's the best thing ever... “What do you want to do?” He asked softly, running shaky fingers over the doorknob.

“I would like for you to come to bed, Mr. Styles.”

Sucking in a quick breath, A.J. closed the door with a soft click, cock twitching in his pants as he turned to look at Shane. “I can't promise you I'm going to be like your society debutantes. I'm a southern boy through and through.”

Shane chuckled, a breathless sound as he watched A.J. close the door and slowly move towards the bed. “Trust me, I know that very well.” He kept his gaze on the man looking around the room. Shane could see he was uncomfortable and wanted to ease the tension, the question was how? He could hardly focus with A.J. in his bedroom, looking at him as if he desperately needed or wanted something. Reaching over for his lounge pants, Shane pulled them on then walked over to the silent man. “Will you let me undress you or is that asking to much?”

“No, uh, I, ummm, i-if you want.” Trying not to flush, A.J. stood still as Shane moved towards him. Why was he so nervous? Did he really think it was going to be that good between them? Was it possible that Shane had somehow convinced him that he could have A.J. anyway he wanted just from a few choice words? Shivering, he glanced down to find Shane's hands beneath his shirt. Sucking in a quick breath of surprise he released it on a low moan. Shane's fingers brushed over his nipples, the sensation making him shiver with need. Face heating, he knew Shane was watching him and it only made things worse. After another brush of his thumbs, Shane pulled his shirt up and over A.J.'s head. He groaned as Shane's fingers went back to their earlier teasing, shivering in excitement.

“Are you always this responsive? God, I'm not sure...” Shane broke off as he watched A.J.'s face. “Have you decided what it is you want from me?”

A.J. groaned as Shane's hands moved down to his sides and to his ass, squeezing gently, almost reflexively. Why was he so silent all of a sudden? Any other time he couldn't shut his mouth and now... “God, I wish you'd just fuck me and get it over with.” A.J. stiffened, eyes snapping open at Shane's soft chuckle. “What's so god damn funny?”

“The fact that you think I'm going to  _fuck_ you. What gave you the impression that I planned to  _fuck_ you, Mr. Styles?” A small smile curved his lips. “If I fuck someone I have no plans to see them after that night.”

“This isn't a fucking love match Shane, so it's not as if we're making love here.” A.J. moved back from the man in front of him, a frown curving his lips down. “So the only thing left would be just sex.” He looked down and away, hating how his stomach clenched at the words.

“Just sex, hmmm?” Shane moved forward, raising his arms to brace against the door on either side of A.J.'s head. He grinned as A.J.'s eyes widened, rich blue rings surrounding impossibly dark pupils. “ _Just sex_ implies that I only want you when it's convenient for _just_ _me_.” Running a hand over A.J.'s hip, he curved his fingers into the fabric of his jeans and pulled him closer. “That's not really convenient for you though, is it? Not beneficial to me either because I don't enjoy an unhappy or unwilling partner.”

“I'm not unhappy or unwilling, I'm horny and all of this talk...” A.J. moaned as Shane leaned down to kiss him. A slow, sweet press of their lips that had him shaking as he pressed back against the door. A.J. felt his eyes slide close as Shane's free hand cupped his cheek. Pulling back, he looked up at the taller man. “W-why are you doing this?”

“What, not rushing? I realized that as much fun as it would be to give you exactly what you want, I also want what I want too.” Running his thumb over A.J.'s lips, Shane sucked in a quick breath as they slowly parted. Pressing his thumb slowly between them, Shane watched in fascination as A.J. sucked his finger into his mouth, his tongue swirling in light, teasing strokes. “I want that and so much more.” Tone breathless, Shane couldn't help moving closer. He wasn't expecting this to be a side of A.J. Styles, this was something different from what he was used to. He was almost shy, uncertain about what he could or could not do.

A.J. bit down on Shane's thumb, grinning as he hissed in pain. “Then let's do this, all this chit chat is beginning to make me thi...” A.J. was stopped mid-sentence by a hard, bruising kiss, moaning as he pressed up, his hands fisting against Shane's back. He couldn't stop his hips from moving closer, seeking some type of friction. Groaning in frustration, A.J. jerked back, panting as he looked up at Shane. “What game...”

Shane pressed A.J. against the door, eyes falling shut at the feel of him. “Not a game,  _christ_ , not a game.” Shane shifted his hips from left to right, biting back a moan of pleasure. He let his head fall forward, pressing against A.J.'s and gently adjusted their positions. “Here, move with me like this.” Shane guided him with a light hand on his hip, smiling as his breathing changed. “Feels better doesn't it?” When he increased the pressure of his leg, pushing until A.J. was straddling his thigh, Shane sucked in a harsh breath as he gave a small thrust forward. Legs shaking as he moved A.J. with one hand at his waist, the other pressed against the door, Shane struggled to keep control of their current pace. “We can always go faster if this isn't working, Mr. Styles?”

A.J. panted as he followed Shane's lead. He tried to keep his mind focused on what they were _doing_ and not on how _good_ it  felt. And it _felt_ _good_...so good he didn't want Shane to stop. “Th-this is fine.” He stammered, fingers now curling into Shane's exposed back. He couldn't help grinding down against the hard, muscled thigh wedged between his. Sucking in a sharp breath as pleasure raced down his spine, A.J. struggled to keep some form of control. Only to have Shane shatter it by going for his neck. He jerked up, body lighting up at the feel of teeth against his skin. Shivering, A.J. moaned Shane's name, a plea or demand, he wasn't sure which, just that something be done and soon.

“How do you control it in the ring. Look at you, I touch you and think about how badly I want to hear you say it again.” Shane stared down at A.J. “What if I do this, what response will I get?” Shane moved, adjusting his position to reach between them. “Tell me, A.J., just how phenomenal can you _sound_?”

A.J. stiffened, his mind going blank at the hand now in his jeans. Jaw clenching he tried to control the hot roll of lust moving through him. Adjusting his hold on Shane, A.J. thrust up, body shuddering at the hot, tight hand wrapped around him. He fought back the sound that rose in his throat, fighting to keep the pleasure under control. Until cool air caressed his stomach, followed by Shane's fingers. His entire body seized when he felt the hot, wet press of Shane's tongue on his skin. Looking down, he couldn't stop the sound of surprise that left him. “Shane, what...” He broke off as his jeans slid down and his cock was brushed with a rush of cold air. It wasn't until he was surrounded by the warm, wet heat of Shane's mouth did he stop breathing completely. “Christ almighty...” He panted as pleasure ripped through him. Fingers curling in Shane's hair and over his shoulder, A.J. let his head drop back as he tried to keep from thrusting into Shane's mouth. When he felt his right leg being lifted, A.J. lifted his head, an effort considering he was in the middle of a blow job from his  _boss_ ! The change in position made him shake as he tried to keep his head up. Surprisingly, Shane had been able to get his jeans down and off without him even noticing. “And you've, uh, never...another man?” He panted, jaw clenching as Shane went back to stroking him with his hand. He couldn't help the sound that left him as Shane licked the tip, his tongue flattening on the underside of his cock. A.J.'s hips bucked forward as he was sucked back into Shane's mouth. He whined high in his throat, hips thrusting up as Shane pulled back with a lewd pop. “No...Shane, wait...” He gasped, hands trembling as he tried to keep from pulling Shane back closer.

Shane grinned. “So it wasn't to bad? Considering I've never done that before with a man...” He looked up into A.J.'s flushed face, watching as he struggled to regain control. “Now, can we work on making this night phenomenal?” He chuckled as A.J. tried to glare at him, face flushed, eyes wide and dilated with lust. Squeezing his bare hip Shane let his hand move back and over the curve of A.J.'s ass, watching as blue eyes slid closed, the usually angry face now slack with lust and desperation. Slowly standing up, Shane let his fingers trail up A.J.'s side, watching him closely. “I want to see the  _real_ A.J. Styles.” He said softly, waiting until glazed, dilated blue eyes focused on him. “That mouth of yours is always running with something smart so say. If you're not talking smack to me or Danial it's someone else. I want to know, what else is it good for?” Leaning down, he kissed the mouth parted beneath his. “Give me a reason to call you the Phenomenal One.”

A.J. blinked up at Shane, a slow grin curving his lips. “Oh, you bet your ass I can do that.” He pushed Shane back, keeping him at arms length. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves before looking up into dark pools of lust. “You'll be calling me phenomenal before the night is out.”

Shane chuckled as he was pushed back towards the bed. “Well, I'm waiting for you to show me. This is supposed to be all about the Phenomenal A.J. Styles. I'm waiting on you to...” He broke off as the back of his legs bumped the edge of the bed. Looking down at A.J. he was surprised to feel him push him backwards. Falling against the mattress he looked up at the man in front of him. “Ready to answer my question?”

“Just need you to lay back.” A.J. watched as Shane watched him, confusion in his eyes. “Just, uh, just...relax then we can get down to business.”

Shane chuckled as he watched A.J., his smile slowly turning to an open look of appreciation. He couldn't help looking at every bared inch of tan skin, fingers flexing with the desire to touch...to  _feel_ the smooth flesh. “I've always wondered if it was all muscle.” Shane said absently, his eyes following tan fingers as they slid the rest of A.J.'s cloths off. He jerked at the soft chuckle that surrounded him, face heating as his gaze snapped up to the other's. “Sorry, just an observation.” He drifted off as A.J. knelt between his thighs, hands sliding over the fabric of his lounge pants. Shane tried to control the shudder that ran through him at the feel of strong, hot hands on his bare stomach. Sucking in a quick breath he watched as A.J. moved to his knees, pupils dilated, lips parted as he studied Shane. “Anything you want.” He repeated, watching as a flush bloomed across A.J.'s cheeks.

“Fuck me then, fuck me and get this over with so I don't actually start to believe that you are serious about any of this.” Letting his head fall forward, A.J. tried to control the tremor in his voice. His in ring persona wasn't the same as out and he knew that's what Shane was expecting. He couldn't be further from the truth, this wasn't how he would have usually gone about things and now that they were here...

“If you'd rather not, we don't have to do this, I'm not going to force you A.J.” Shane could see the indecision in his eyes but something else passed across his face, making him look vulnerable. Sitting up slowly, he pulled A.J. up on the bed and to his side, watching as he refused to meet Shane's gaze. “What is it, something's changed, tell me what happened?”

“If you'd just...” A.J. looked up at Shane, stomach churning as he tried to ignore the truth in the dark eyes watching him. “Please, don't make this more than you really plan it to be.”

Shane scanned A.J.'s face, confusion running through him until he looked closely at him. “If you want to leave, you can I meant what I said earlier. If you want...” Shane stated softly. He could see A.J. was nervous but wasn't sure why. “Did I do or say something that offended you?”

“You...no, it's just...” Shaking his head, A.J. pushed Shane over onto his back and kissed him as he crawled over him. To hell with trying to explain things, he'd just have to show Shane. “Anything I want and you won't say no?” He whispered, pulling back from Shane. If he was being given carté blanch, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted...

“You're in your head, what is it, don't tell me nothing because I can see something's bothering you.” Shane fought to keep his voice even, swallowing at the hot body laid out full length above him. Sliding a hand over the bare back, Shane waited silently as A.J. struggled to put his words together. “A.J.?”

“I don't really...” Breaking off with a sound of frustration, A.J. looked down at Shane. “Y-you said...” He broke off as he shifted his hips, shivering at the feel of Shane hot and hard between his thighs. Shifting back, he let his eyes drift closed as pleasure raced along his nerves. He wanted to let go, to stop pretending to be _The Phenomenal One_ and just be _A.J._

Shane watched as A.J.'s head dropped back, hair falling in a wave as he moved above him. Lifting his hands to his hips, Shane pressed up and was rewarded with a breathy moan. Fingers curving into muscle, Shane tried to control the shiver that raced down his spine. That sound... “God that was beautiful.” He couldn't help but whisper. He smiled as he was met with wide, passion glazed eyes. “You don't want it fast, do you.” It wasn't a question because he could already see the answer written across A.J.'s face.

Not answering, A.J. moved back to sit on Shane's legs. “If this is going to work we need to finish getting you undressed.” He pulled at the waist band of Shane's lounge pants, grinning when he lifted his hips automatically. “And do you have, ummm, did you think to get...”

“In the top drawer of the nightstand.” Flushing, Shane grinned at A.J.'s chuckle. “Shut up, I wouldn't need it if someone had taken the hint sooner.”

“What hint? You weren't giving me any hints Shane and if you were you should have just come right out...” A.J. broke off as Shane pulled him down and kissed him.

“Stop being so difficult, you're now sitting on my lap completely naked. Both of us _seem_ to be interested in doing more because we're both hard. So would you please, just for a while, do as I ask?” Shane looked at the man sitting above him, watched as he struggled with his answer and sighed when he got the response.

“Ok, so top drawer of the nightstand, huh. Yeah, well let's get that and, uh, you scoot back on the bed.” A.J. moved to his knees, following Shane as he moved backwards. He glanced over at the nightstand, curious as to what type of lube Shane McMahon would use. Pulling the drawer open and reaching in he pulled out a small, black tube. A.J.'s eyes widened as he looked at the name on the label. “Really, you would use something like this?”

Shane grinned as A.J.'s face reddened. “Well it's not like I needed it for only one night. Maybe now it will get more use.” He watched as A.J. flipped the top up and waited, watching Shane with an ungaurded expression. “Tell me how to do this right for you.”

Smiling, A.J. couldn't help the flutter in his stomach at Shane's words. _Tell me how to do this right for you._ “Well you can't go in raw, that's more pain than either of us want. You have to have some type of lubricant and since you have this...” He scanned the label on the bottle, brows knitting together. “Jesus Shane, $200?!” He turned to look at the man beneath him, surprise and pleasure warring for dominance. “Hand got a little dry after a while?”

Shane laughed, a deep sound that echoed around them. “Well, you could say that. Again, someone refused to take the hints thrown at them.” He grinned as he grabbed A.J.'s hips, moving him slowly against his own. “God, please, tell me what I need to do.” Eyes drifting closed, Shane couldn't stop the shiver that raced through him. Groaning low as A.J. picked up the rhythm, his hips moving tortuously slow against Shane's.

“Preparation...y-you have to...before...” A.J. gasped as he moved against Shane. He adjusted his position, moving closer as he struggled not to break contact. Panting, A.J. pulled back, looking down at Shane. “Wait, wait it's to soon.” He reached for the hand on his right hip, grinning at the flush that started to spread down and across Shane's chest. “Here, hand shouldn't get raw with this.” A.J. squeezed the small tube, watching as a smooth, clear liquid started to coat Shane's fingers. His nose twitched at the scent that started to fill the room, surprise widening his eyes. “Scented lube, I should have known with you.” He chuckled as he closed the tube and tossed it on the pillow. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Shane through his lashes. “Are you sure you want...”

“Tell me what to do.” Shane rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it. Giving A.J. a small, reassuring smile, he waited as the body above him moved closer.

Taking a deep breath, A.J. moved to his knees, moving closer, he braced his hands on Shane's shoulders. “You, uh, you h-have to stretch me open.” He could feel his face heating as he gripped Shane's wrist, fingers tightening as his nerves started to take over. “Maybe, ummm, m-maybe I should do it, you know just to...” He broke off at the feel of a slick finger passing over his hole. “O-or you could...” He gasped as Shane teased him open, his hips pushing back at the feel of the slick digit. Rocking his hips, A.J. groaned as they moved together, Shane's warm breath feathering across his neck. “You can...fingers, Shane...” A.J. stammered, struggling to get his words out. Shane was teasing the tight ring with soft, fleeting brushes, rubbing gently as A.J. tried to relax.

“Is that what you want me to do?” Shane pressed two slick fingers inside A.J. grinning as he moaned. “I-I think you like this.” He pressed them in slowly, watching as A.J.'s face went slack with pleasure. Moving them in and out, Shane watched as the panting man above him started to fall apart. He spread them apart, twisting and turning until A.J.'s body stiffened against him. Trembling with the effort not to rush, Shane jerked when A.J. gripped his wrist. “Allen?”

Panting, A.J. tried to catch his breath. He shouldn't be this excited or so close to going over the edge. “W-wait, Shane I'm...” He bit back a moan as Shane's fingers slipped deeper. Raising up, he couldn't help the whimper of pleasure as his back arched. “Shane...” The gasp, almost a whisper, was heard only by the occupants in the room.

Shane watched as A.J. moved above him, the tan body glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He moved his fingers in and out of the fluttering hole. Turning and twisting until it loosened enough for him to add a third. That's when A.J. seemed to have reached his breaking point. Shane grunted as he was shoved back against the pillows, his fingers giving a lewd squelch as they were forced from their position.

“Enough, christ, you're gonna make me fuckin' cum before I need to and you said you've never even been with a man!” A.J. tried to stop shaking as he took a deep, calming breath. “Ok, before we both lose our minds, we have to go slow. If we rush this, it could make things uncomfortable.”

Shane nodded, watching him through half lidded eyes. He was surprised to feel a warm hand curl around him, slowly stroking up and down. Groaning, his hands gripped A.J.'s hips as he followed the motion of the hand wrapped around him. Jaw clenching tight, Shane let out a breathless chuckle as he glanced up at the man above him. “Find something you like?”

A.J. nodded, a grin curving his lips. “Ok, so, you're sure you're not going to...” He was stopped by a kiss, shivering as Shane's fingers went back to his ass. Slick with lube, he felt the first pass over his hole and pressed forward. “Shane.” He gasped as a finger was pressed into him, pressing back, he stroked Shane to the pace he set. When another finger was added, A.J. hissed as pleasure raced down his spine. “Ok, enough.” Letting go of Shane, he moved up and over him. “Hands on the hips, mister, let me set the pace for now.” At Shane's nod, he grinned. “This isn't such a bad look on you, boss.”

Shane returned the grin, chuckle turning into a low groan. “N-not so bad yourself, Mr. Styles.”

Positioning himself over Shane, A.J. held him loosely as he slowly eased down. He sucked in a quick breath at the press of the tip against his hole, back curving in pleasure. Shaking, he pressed down, gasping in small breaths as Shane's hands tightened on his hips.

“Jesus, if I had known...” Shane said in a raw voice. Swallowing, he struggled to keep from thrusting up and into the warm, slick heat enveloping him. Panting with the need to fully be inside him, Shane closed his eyes and let A.J. set their pace. Praying that he didn't lose it before he could enjoy it.

A.J let his head drop back as Shane pressed up, he didn't stop him from moving. Encouraged his movements with small responding thrusts of his own. Hands going to Shane's shoulders, A.J. pressed all the way down, groaning as he was filled completely. Shifting from side to side, he adjusted his position, bracing his legs more firmly on either side of Shane. “This is where you can call me Phenomenal.” Voice breathy, A.J. felt his face heat as Shane smiled up at him.

“You're close.” Shane whispered, eyes watching the man on his lap. Pressing up, Shane let his eyes drift close, again enjoying the feel of the hot body on top. Using his hands to guide him, Shane lifted A.J. His fingers curled into the muscled thighs as he pulled out then thrust back in, back arching as he planted his feet. He repeated the action, going as slowly as he could while watching the trembling man above him. “You're so tight.” Shane panted, hips thrusting faster, he moved A.J. to match his rhythm.

A.J. moved with Shane, following his movements with small gasps of pleasure. Until Shane brushed against his prostate...he couldn't help curling forward as pleasure shot through his stomach and spread in a wave. He tried to catch his breath but Shane repeated the action, thrusting up hard while holding him in place. If Shane kept up the current pace he was going to come before him. Writhing against him, A.J. struggled to keep up as his mind went blank. The only sounds registering were that of flesh slapping against flesh and the sounds from the man beneath him. Pressing closer, A.J. shuddered as his orgasm started at the base of his spine. Fingers curving into Shane's shoulder's A.J. let Shane have his way, head falling forward as he gave in to the hot wave washing over him.

Shane watched as A.J. fell over the peak and let out a harsh breath. He grunted as A.J. clenched around him, thrusting up twice before he pressed deep and held himself there. Groaning, Shane pulled A.J. against him, skin pressed against slick skin as he held him tight. “Show me how phenomenal you are, Allen.”

A.J. groaned loud as his head dropped forward. Body shaking, he moved against Shane with a sense of urgency until Shane pressed up one final time. It was enough...vision going white, A.J. held Shane tight, burying the whimper that left him against Shane's neck. The feel of Shane brushing against his prostate had him pressing against him as he came. Twisting and writhing in pleasure as Shane continued to milk him for everything in him.

Shane let out a rough sigh of relief as he thrust into A.J. harder. He hadn't been sure he was going to be able to last but the writhing man above him proved him wrong. Letting A.J. move against him as he came, Shane panted harshly as pleasure ripped through him. Back arching off the bed, he held A.J. against him, shivering as he came inside him. Shane couldn't help the sound that left him at the hot body clenching around him. Gasping harshly as he fell back against the bed, Shane sighed. A long drawn out sound that showed just how exhausted he was. “A.J?”

“Mmmm.” A.J. hummed softly. He was laying on Shane's chest, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Raising up, he looked down at Shane, giving him a tired curve of his lips. “To heavy, huh?” He got ready to move but was stopped by a hand on his hip. “Shane?”

“Stay, just a little longer, ok? I mean if you want to spend the night...” Shane could already hear the rumors, the whispered comments if anyone ever found out about them. “If, uh, if you want to. You don't have to obviously but the offer is there.” Shane avoided looking at the man above him, suddenly nervous about his answer. He knew he shouldn't be considering they were laying naked in his bed after having just had sex.

“You, uh, you sure about that? Not trying to start drama when there isn't a reason to.” A.J. studied the man beneath him, head tilted thoughtfully. “And, uh, why did you say Allen?” He studied the shocked expression, a small grin curving his lips. “You like to talk during a-and my name seemed to be what you liked to say.”

Shane grinned, “Well, it is nice to say and I'm pretty sure you enjoyed hearing it.” Expression turning thoughtful, Shane held the bright blue gaze above him. “So, any plans on going past phenomenal? I mean, being that you _are_ the phenomenal one and that was everything I expected...”

A.J. flushed as he grinned at Shane. “I may have another trick or two up my sleeve. Guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh?”

Shane grinned as they adjusted their positions on the bed. “Guess I will, as long as you plan on this being more than one night.” He could see the shadow that passed across the others features and frowned. “To soon? I don't want you to...”

“No just...give me some time to think about it ok? You're my _boss_ , Shane. It's going to be weird enough knowing what we just did and then seeing you at work.” A.J. avoided Shane's gaze, aware that the truth was probably visible in his expression.

“Yeah but at least I won't be to far away.” Shane ran a warm hand down A.J.'s back, smiling when he didn't move away. “I won't pressure you, all I can hope is that you think about it? I don't want to not be able to be with you. Not after finally having you.”

A.J. let his eyes slide close, he'd think about Shane's offer in the morning. Right not he had more important things on his agenda. Rolling over on to his back, A.J. pulled Shane over him, chuckling at the fact he was hard again. “Wanna try doing me this way?”

Shane nodded, eyes wide as he looked down. He wouldn't press him for an answer right now but he would later. When they had finally satisfied each other with their bodies they would talk then. One night was all Shane had asked for and for now, one night was all he could hope to get.

 

 

 


End file.
